Main
Welcome to Open D6 Resurrection Welcome to the Open D6 Resurrection Wiki! You can get started by adding all of that material for the D6 System you have collected and created over the years. The project staff would like to thank everyone who is writing this wiki and making it a testament to the greatness of our favorite Role Playing Game, the D6 System. Please be sure to read the terms and conditions before posting anything on the wiki or using any material within the wiki for any game be it personal, or professional. The wiki itself makes no claims to any work published within it's pages. You are the master of your own destiny when it comes to how much you want to add to us or take to your friends to play. Thanks again for coming to the wiki and if you like what we offer please contribute. That's how the community grows. - Travis Wooten, Project Founder What is Open D6 Resurrection? Open D6 was a project started by Eric Gibson the owner of West End Games as a means of making the D6 System more available and customizable to the fanbase at large. With the disappearance of Mr. Gibson from the professional arena for over half a year Open D6 Project Resurrection (also known as Open D6 Resurrection) takes the OGL and runs with it. This wikia is intended to be used as a compilation and resource center for materials created through Google Wave. Open D6 Resurrection is a fan attempt at realizing the goals of Open D6. Open D6 was created by the owner of West End Games Eric Gibson as the new standard for the D6 System a pen and paper Role Playing game which was used in such classic games as Star Wars D6, The Ghostbusters RPG, and Indiana Jones D6. Open D6 itself is believed to have become vaporware. At present West End Games is no longer responding to anyone from the fan base. With this being the current climate of events surrounding the system Open D6 Resurrection was founded. Open D6 Resurrection has several goals. To compile D6 System information both created for the project and found across the internet into a wiki at www.opend6.wikia.com and to allowed the community to become more involved in the game creation. The goal of the wiki is to have enough information compiled in one place that the average fan can pick and choose what they want as far as rules, flavor text, and settings from the wiki then copy and paste it into a document and have a ready made Role Playing Game customized for their needs and interests in a matter of minutes. Please join our Facebook Group Open D6 Resurrection, contribute to the Open D6 Resurrection Wiki , upload your own videos of how you use Open D6 on our youtube group, and come visit us at the official fan forums for Open D6 and West End Games at www.wegfansite.com/forum/index.php . Soon you will be able to join in live in a Google Wave or follow us on Twitter. Related Websites Open D6 Resurrection YouTube Group Open D6 Resurrection Facebook Group Open D6 Resurrection West End Games Fansite Topic Open D6 Resurrection Google Wave (Coming Soon...) Open D6 Resurrection on Twitter (Coming Soon...) Open D6 Resurrection Wiki Terms and Conditions If you do not agree to these terms and conditions you may not use the wiki. We appreciate that you understand the importance of intellectual property laws. 1. By using or modifying the material on this wiki for any purpose by default you agree that it is subject to the same non-profit use by others in their games without question. 2. You must give credit for the material you publish to the original author whenever possible. 3. If you are the original author unless you want credit for it you don't have to cite an author. 4. If you create an article an this wiki without the original authors permission you agree by doing so you take full responsibility for the action and recognize this constitutes breaking our policy. 5. Any material that is to be used under the Open Gaming Licence is to be cited as such as the bottom of the article. 6. If an article is not specifically mentioned as being an OGL article publishers frequenting the wiki may not use anything in an article without first consulting the author and getting their permission. This is for the protection of the wiki and the rights of others. Legal Open D6 Resurrection is not affiliated with West End Games, The D6 System, the original Open D6 project, Eric Gibson, or Purgatory Publishing. Open D6 Resurrection is a non-profit project aimed at completing the general objectives of Open D6 and bringing the D6 System into the new decade while creating a large audience for WEG products and those created under the OGL by the community at large. Open D6 Project Resurrection is a community organization without any intentions of laying claim to material that is owned by the aforementioned person, persons, companies, entities, divine beings, or Lovecraftian Horrors. News January 7th, 2010: The project is picking up some big names among our ranks. The fine people over at Antipaladin Games contacted the Project Head earlier today and showed interested in combining efforts. That's right the people that brought you Mini Six are on board. January 6th, 2010: Open D6 Resurrection is gaining steam among fans and the gaming community. Not only did we receive an article on the famous Star Gazers World Bloghttp://www.stargazersworld.com/2010/01/05/open-d6-resurrection-wiki/ we have also added a good deal of material to the wiki and gotten some good brainstorming work done in wave regarding the future of the project. As of today the biggest thing we need from you is more contributions to the wiki. If you have anything you've ever worked on for D6 no matter how small or a favorite game that has been developed with it please share your material here. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Associated Websites